Venta de besos
by Islea
Summary: Vieron un pequeño puesto con un letrero en grande y llamativo que decía "PUESTO; VENTA DE BESOS" Kai no podía creerlo , el mataría al que tuvo esa tonta idea. No quería que nadie besara a su Hiromi


-De acuerdo Hiromi ¿has entendido?- pregunto el señor Dickenson

-Ehhh- suspira con desgano- si señor Dickenson

-Ok entonces a trabajar- dijo con emoción

-Si, señor Dickenson- volvió a repetir, desanimada. Los dos se dirigieron más a dentro del lugar...

La BBA participaba en uno de los eventos de caridad para uno de los orfanatos de Bakuten, todos los equipos participaban en juegos de exhibición y participando en la feria... Había toda clase de puestos, de comida, de recuerdos, de juegos y en especial el de Hiromi...

-Y el ganador es...- anunciaba DJ Jazzman- Kai Hiwatari de los G-Revolution - la multitud aplaudía y fans gritaban por el ruso, tomo su blade y fue con sus amigos, lo felicitaron pero el no le puso tanta importancia, solo era otro juego.

-Ahora es el turno del Batallón Barthez y All Stars- los respectivos equipos entraron para comenzar una nueva batalla.

Los G-Revolution se alejaron para poder disfrutar de la feria. Iban tranquilos, en silencio, sintiendo que les hacia falta algo, tal vez comida penso Tyson, pero aún así, había algo y no sabían aún que era.

-Hey chicos vamos a comer, tengo hambre- dijo Tyson, mientra señalaba un puesto de comida-y no empieces con tu regaños Romi, porque no te...- callo cuando no la encontró- ¿Hiromi?

Ahí cayeron en cuenta de que les faltaba su amiga, había tanta tranquilidad, no es que no les gustara su compañía pero era raro que ella no estuviera ahí con ellos.

Max y Kenny, recordaban que estaba con ellos cuando llegaron. Kai y Rei no la vieron ni escucharon apoyarlos en sus juegos o peleando con Tyson...

-¿A donde iría?- pregunto Max un poco preocupado

-Tal vez esta en algún juego- comento Kenny

-Pero nunca se ha perdido una batalla nuestra-dijo Tyson

-Recuerdo que la vi hablando con Robert- dijo Rei- quizá esta con él- escucho un gruñido de parte de Kai, sonrío sabía que su capitán tenía sentimientos por la castaña, incluso Tyson, que se comportaba como un inmaduro y era despistado lo sabía, no solo eso, fue Tyson el primero en darse cuenta de los sentimientos de su capitán. Lo que no sabían muy bien era ¿que sentía Hiromi por él? **"Las mujeres son complicadas"** comento Kenny

-¿Que haremos?- pregunto Kenny

-Buscarla- dijo serio Kai- Ahora- se miraron entre sí y decidieron obedecer y seguirlo, además ellos consideraban a Hiromi más que una amiga, era como la hermana menor de todos...

No podía creer la gran fila que había y lo peor era que conocía a la mayoría, se tomo 5 minutos de descanso, tomo un poco de agua ya sentía reseca la boca, volteo a ver al adulto que la supervisaba y al hombre de seguridad que el señor D. le puso, medio sonrío a los dos y volvió a su trabajo o más bien a lo que la obligaron a hacer... Haber sabido que ganar ese juego le implicaba esto, mejor hubiera perdido...

-¿Donde creen que este?- pregunto Max mientras comía un chocolate

-Hegsh bshjadlo eb mua gagor quartel e lai weita- dijo Tyson con la boca llena

-No seas puerco Tyson- dijo Kai con asco por su amigo...

A la par de ellos pasaron Robert, Oliver y Johnny, muy ansiosos y rápido... pero ellos no lo notaron.

-Sigamos buscando-dijo Rei- nos falta aún partes a donde ir-

-¿a donde van?- pidió Julia a su hermano, a Rey y a Rick.

-¿A donde crees?- contesto con otra pregunta Raul.

-Al puesto de besos- alzo la voz- ¿porque?

-Es una oportunidad única, que no se da siempre- contesto Rey

Saco el aire- ustedes tres terminaran en un hospital y créanme que no los iré a visitar

-¿Porque?- pregunto Rick

-Cuando ellos se enteren...

-Si es que se enteran- le corto Raúl,- ellos están en el otro lado- con eso los 3 se encaminaron a aquel lugar el cual veían como una oportunidad, para todos ellos...

Julia suspiro, ella no quería saber lo que les harían cuando ellos los vieran, ni siquiera se tomaría la molestia de ir a visitarlos al hospital, pues sabía que ahí irían a parar...

Los chicos no sabían ya donde más buscar, ¿donde estaba Hiromi?, la preocupación los rodeaba, la habían llamado a su celular y los mandaba directamente a buzón de voz.

También notaron algo extraño, que cada miembro de los equipo, los varones, se dirigían a los puestos que según ellos habían visto era de una adivina ¿que tenía de interesante eso?

Tala, Bryan y Spencer también se dirigían ahí, Bryan para probar esos labios, Spencer pata tomar vídeo de todo lo que sucediera, pues no quería perderse nada y Tala por ver la reacción de cierto amigo de él y tal vez un beso...

Ver a los Blitzkrieg Boys ir al mismo lugar que los demás eso sí era raro, lo pensaron ¿irían o no? Julia iba a la misma dirección, con ella llevaba una taza de fresas frescas, ella al verlos se paralizo rogando y rezando para que no le preguntaran por cierta castaña desaparecida, trato de pasar desapercibida pero no lo logro.

Max la vio y feliz se acerco a saludar

-Hola Julia- saludo con su típica sonrisa

-Hola Max- saludo nerviosa

-Oye ¿has visto a Hir...

-No- contesto demasiado rápido, se golpeo mentalmente ni siquiera lo dejo terminar de hablar- no la he visto

-Mientes- hablo Kai, odiaba al ruso por saber cuando mentían las personas

-¿Donde esta?- pidió Tyson

-Eh...mmm... eh... yo...-no sabía que decir

-¿Donde esta?- exigió Kai-¿porque no la encontramos?

-No tengo salida alguna- se susurro- no la encuentras porque esta ocupada

-¿Haciendo que?- pregunto Rei, dudada si decirles donde, había un montón que estaban en la fila y entre ellos su hermano, así que no era bueno no...

-Habla- gruño Kai

-Ok, Ok, gruñón-le dijo- Hiromi fue seleccionada por el señor Dickenson y los Majestic para que ayudara hoy aquí. _"_**Bueno más bien por ganar ese juego, el cual se arrepintió de ganar"** pensó

-¿A que?

Conforme iban hablando iban caminando, acercándose cada vez más al alboroto de una fila- Ahí- señalo...

Vieron un pequeño puesto con un letrero en grande y llamativo que decía "PUESTO; VENTA DE BESOS" seguido de otro más pequeño "por Hiromi Tachibana" No podían creerlo, ella... ella no lo hubiera permitido ¿o sí? pero ver el nombre de su amiga era desconcertante, siguieron caminando hasta llegar al frente encontrando otro cartel que decía: "Beso-mejilla 3. Beso-labios 5"

Kai apretó los puños demasiado fuerte iba a matar a todo aquel que hubiera pagado 5 por un beso de su Hiromi **"¿desde cuando es mi Hiromi?"** se pregunto. Pero ni siquiera pudo responderse, pues su ira creció mucho mas cuando vio a Bryan dándole un beso, todo el que estaba cerca de él sentía su furia y enojo así que prefirieron guardar distancia..

El señor Dickenson decidió ir a con la castaña y saber como le iba, vio la fila y que la mayoría eran bladers, adelante vio también a los G-Revolution, se alegro de saber que estaban ayudando a su amiga. Peo frunció el ceño, Rei, Tyson y Max, detenían con fuerza a Kai, el cual estaba decidido a ir a golpear a cualquiera que se atreviera a pedir más besos.

Se acerco a ellos y preguntar que sucedía...

-Chicos ¿Que pasa?- pidió saber. Cuando los G-Revolution escucharon su voz, voltearon a verlo. Dickenson vio un brillo no muy bueno en sus ojos. Kai sin pensarlo se lanzo a él...

Julia entro por la parte de atrás del puesto, paso a la par del adulto que supervisaba y el de seguridad, medio les sonrío sentía pena por ellos. Se acerco a su amiga y a la causante de todo lo que sucedía ahí...

-Aquí esta- informo, alzando la taza de fresas, antes de que Hiromi lo tomara, otras manos se adelantaron

-¿Porque tardaste tanto?- preguntaron con molestia- solo debías ir a traer un poco de fresas y parece que fuiste a hacerlas- Julia ya estaba hasta el tope, si las quería rápido pues hubiera ido ella, pero no ahí estaba hablando y hablando... ya no iba a soportar más así que iba a decirle que agarrara sus fresas y que se las metie...

-Pero ya las trajo es lo importante- se adelanto Hiromi a decir, solo con ver el rostro de la española sabía lo que diría y no quería más problemas de los que ya tenía.

-Sigue, aún falta más- decían, mientras le metían otra fresa a la boca de Hiromi, ya tení cuatro en total y no sería capaz de meterse otra... huyo de ella mientras masticaba y trataba de decirle que tanto que tenía que vomitaría ahí... incluso se obtuvo una respuesta positiva a eso

-Mejor, así tu vomito olerá a fresas y lograremos el objetivo.

Spencer se reía de lo que pasaba, con su cámara captaba todo, a Hiromi metiéndole fresas sin parar y huyendo, a la fila que estaba esperando impacientemente, a Kai el cual era calmado por el señor Dickenson, que a espaldas de este sonreía... Además a sus otros amigos que habían vuelto a hacer fila de nuevo y faltaba poco para que fuera sus turnos.

-De acuerdo Kai, es un trato- dijo con voz suave Dickenson

-Entonces vaya a hacerlo pronto- ordeno Kai

-Esta bien Kai, tranquilo, ahora voy-

Kai, Max y Rei, esperaron afuera pues no les gustaba 2 cosas, los que hacían fila y a Kai endemoniado, poniéndose peor cuando vio a Tala y Bryan listos para pasar.

El señor Dickenson llego y no le gusto lo que vio, suspirando se acerco a las dos personas que estaban adelante...

-Hiromi querida- le sonrío, ella solo solo hizo una mueca mientras seguía con su trabajo-Madre Socorro- llamo, era una monja la que dio el apoyo del puesto de los besos, la que pidió las fresas y la que vigilaba a Hiromi, ya que se encargo del otro adulto, del hombre de seguridad y la española.

-Señor Dickenson- hablo animada- nos esta yendo de maravilla

-Si, me he dado cuenta- dijo, pero no siguió la madre Socorro empezó a hablar, hablar, hablar, hablar y hablar sobre el dinero que estaban juntando

Tyson y Kenny también entraron y no podían creer lo que veían el adulto que era el que supervisaba antes Hiro, el hombre de seguridad y Julia, los tres estaban amarrados y amordazados en una silla, Kenny empezó a ayudar, mientras Tyson solo miraba a su hermano y sonriendo, lo desataría a cambio de algo, aún no sabía que pero cuando supiera lo desataría y cobraría.

¡Ya! era suficiente. El señor Dickenson, se había tardado mucho y él ya estaba impaciente, empuñaba muy fuerte sus manos; había visto ya el rostro de Hiromi las muecas que hacía cuando daban 5 para que les diera un beso en los labios **"¿Porque tardaba tanto?"**

Pero todo se fue al demonio cuando vio a Bryan de nuevo frete a ella y pidiendo un beso en los labios. Le molestaba saber que no era el que probara esos labios... con grandes zancadas llego hasta ellos, parando el acercamiento de su compañero, a su novia. Porque después de que terminara de golpear a todos se lo pediría y estaba confiado de ella diría que si...

-Aléjate, si no quieres que sea Tyson el que te bese- Bryan hizo una mueca de desagrado y en el fondo se escucho al moreno quejarse por tal cosa.

-¿Kai?- dio sorprendida

-Oiga, jovencito si quiere un beso, haga la cola- dijo la madre Socorro

Solo porque era una religiosa no le contestaba como se lo merecía.. los demás "Clientes" apoyaron a la madre, pero fueron callando cuando vieron esa mirada aterradora y matador de Kai. Tala y Spencer disfrutaban el espectáculo mientras seguían grabando. Empujo a Bryan y miro de frente a la monja.

-Nadie seguirá con esto-su tono de voz estremeció a todos.

La religiosa aunque no lo admitiera le dio esa mirada y el tono de su voz pero no se iba a dar por vencida. Ella no caería ante el hijo del diablo- y quien lo impedirá ¿usted?

Hiromi se puso en medio de los dos, no quería una pelea entre el principe del hielo y la monja regañona

-Basta- pidió

-3 millones- dijo de pronto Kai, callando a todos, quedando en silencio...

-¿Que?- pregunto Hiromi

-3 Millones por un beso y que se termine todo esto-

La monja estaba feliz pues por un beso habían dado mucho sin embargo noto el interés que tenía el muchacho por ella y que Dios la perdonara pero iba a aprovechar eso, además era para una buena causa.

-5 millones o nada- Hiromi se sorprendió. Desde cuando ella era un objeto que se vendía

-No estoy en venta, ni tampoco mis besos- pero la ignoraron.

-De acuerdo- dijo Kai, además para el no era problema eso. Ya había acordado esa cantidad con el señor Dickenson para que parara eso, además de que su abogado ya estaba ahí con el cheque o el efectivo, lo que quisieran.

-Muy bien- sellaron el trato un apretón de manos. Saco un cartel y lo coloco afuera, el que decía "CERRADO", se desilusionaron , sin embargo la mayoría logro probar esos labios ya que hacían cola por tercera vez.

Kai brinco adentro donde estaba Hiromi la cual estaba muy molesta y vio a Hiro amarrado aún con Tyson viéndolo pensativo.

-No te daré nada- dijo enojada- no soy algo que se compra o se vende.

-Lo se- la jalo del brazo pero se resistió- pero no me agrado saber que besabas a esos idiotas-

-No fue mi culpa- se defendió - fue culpa de Robert y su maldito juego el cual por desgracia gane. Además no podía golpear a una religiosa... ¿pero porque pagar 5 millones?

-Porque quiero ser él único que pruebe tus labios, él único que te bese- se ruborizo- el único.

-K-Kai- nerviosa hablo

-Te amo Hiromi- ella sonrío anchamente mientras se sonrojaba- y no te dejare ir hasta que aceptes ser solo mía, no dejare de besarte- y la beso... dejo que lo hiciera... además ella con gusto aceptaría

Pero por ahora aprovecharía el momento

* * *

><p>Es mi primer fic y oneshot.<p>

Esto lo hice gracias a la ayuda de mi mejor amiga Gabb´sy.

Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios


End file.
